


Punching my way to you

by Blue_jbunny



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blood, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Boxer AU, Boxer Lance, Break Up, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mafia AU, Smut, Soft Boys, Top Lance (Voltron), Violence, hunk is a coach, nerdy/rich keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_jbunny/pseuds/Blue_jbunny
Summary: The lights dimmed out with each second passing. Or minute. It was hard to tell with his shaky breath being the only sound heard and echoing through his ears, the loud shouts and cheers, the offensive slurs of curses being thrown at him, and his opponent lost along with the the loud ‘get up’. He saw small black dots dancing around in his vision, is he dying?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. The meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the mat my friends

The lights dimmed out with each second passing. Or minute. It was hard to tell with his shaky breath being the only sound heard and echoing through his ears, the loud shouts and cheers, the offensive slurs of curses being thrown at him, and his opponent lost along with the the loud ‘get up’. He saw small black dots dancing around in his vision, is he dying? 

“Get up. Lance” He heard a distant familiar voice, he turned his head, it hurt every muscle and allowed the new cut right under his eyebrow to gush a droplet of blood towards his swollen cheek bone. His vision almost turned all the way back but then the sight of a big man with an orange bandana, a bright yellow shirt which stood out with the constant black the crowd wore. I mean seriously who wear a bright yellow shirt to a boxing fight. Lance looked at his friend Hunk’s mouth as he mouthed something to him, but something in Lances brain (probably a concussion) wouldn’t properly translate.

“GET UP!” Came a loud and final warning that seemed to finally process, the adrenaline that seemed to be lost once again picked up as Lance got to his feet. He quickly processed what happened. A ring. A buffed up man in bright purple shorts making a stance ready to strike at Lance. An audience. And blood splattering all over the matt. He’s in the middle of a boxing match, and losing.

“Shit” he cursed, his voice coming out shaky as he regained his balance.

“And McClain gets up! What did I tell you Alfor the kid knows how to take a punch did I not tell you.” Came out the voice of none other than the sports connector Coran Wibbleton smithe himself. He could slightly hear the small grunt of Alfor Altea the other commenter of the match.

His eye once again caught Hunks as his best friend looked at him worriedly as he gave Lance a shaky smile, poor guy, he hates the look of blood, and by the wet gooey drops rolling down his nose and brow he definitely knows he’s scaring his friend at the sight, he gives him and smile back, probably ending up looking like a psychopath who just got beaten bloody.

Lance faced back to his opponent nodding at the reff who let them continue the match once again.

Lance looked down at his opponents feet as he tried to detect which movement came next, he had been watching his footing all night, and if Lance calculates this right Sendak has been keeping his left foot further from his right leaving his left side open and closest to Lance meaning it’s his weakest side.

Lance had watched zendak fight before truly a ruthless man who likes to humiliate and beat his opponents bloody, but what Lance has gathered If he manages to block off his attacks and his his left side he might have a shit of winning this. Zendak (ugh) took his right foot forward which meant a right side jab was coming his way, Lance quickly held up his stance As he placed his right foot forward and placed his hands firmly blocking Zendak. Once his jab had been blocked, Lance got A clear shot of Zendaks left side now that the distance between them is closer, he quickly gathered up his force and used the small space Zendak left open to throw a punch right under his chin causing blood to spill. In that second Lance caught his opponent off guard and threw a Quick jab at his right cheek making his opponent stumble and fall to the ground unconscious.

Fair to say the least Lance won the match, sure he took quite a few blows and the swelling of his cheek hadn’t gotten smaller, and he might possibly have a concussion, but oh man did he love the sweet dough that came with the job. Lance walked out the med room feeling quite giddy with himself, 3,000 just for one match, Hunk was gonna piss himself with this much. Speaking of Hunk.

“How you holding up buddy.” Lance said as he patted his friends back.

“Lance!” Hunk quickly smushed his friend in a deathly hug.

“Ow Hunk! Injuries man!” He helped as he let him go slowly.

“Yeesh man miss me much.”

“Lance! It was looking real bad out there.”

“I know.” Lance felt a bit frustrated but let it pass.

“You could have been seriously injured.” Hunk knows he’s pestering but he’s worried.

“I know.” Frustration pure frustration. Breathe.

“What would your Veronica say or your mother! Lance this is way too dangerous.”

“I KNOW.” Lance shouted immediately regretting It as his best friend looked away guitly. Regret washed over him.

“I’m sorry buddy I didn’t mean to yell, it’s just.” Lance swallowed. 

“It’s just you know I need the money and, it’s the only way I can box, at least until I go pro.”

“If you go pro.” Came a voice from behind them.

“Pidge.” Hunk yelped as stepped back.

“Wow gremlin way to me a downer.”

“Well someone had to be.” She smiled as she gave Lance a fist bump and a hug.

“But good job champ.” 

“Awww thanks pidgeon.” Lance smiled and ruffled her hair.

“And to answer your question i will be a pro just you watch no one will ever stop me.” He climbed on the bench that stood outside the arena in a superhero pose which made his friends cry out in laughter. 

Even with all the laughs the silent cough, not an accidental one but more of a ‘I’m right here ya know.’ Cough cut through Lances ears, he turned around and saw the most beautiful person he’s ever seen, sure he’s said that before but never meant it like this. He was beautiful, there is no other word to describe it anything less would be a blasphemy, even into his last dying breath he would say this was the most beautiful sight in all his life, nothing could compare to it. Nothing.

His pure black raven locks that perfectly defined his cheeks which were flushed in a rosy pink, his eyes were big like they held the secrets of the universe, even the color looked mysterious,was that purple? His skin was clear of blemishes like the man had never had a single pimple in his life, blessed with pure pearly skin and those lips, he could die happy just tasting them once upon his lips.

“Oh guys sorry I forgot to introduce you, this is Keith I brought him with me, Keith this big love able man is Hunk and the beaten up goofball over there is Lance.” Keith. What an average name for a beautiful face.

“Goofball? I’m more of the cool ninja sharpshooter.” Lance heard a cute giggle bubble up from Keith. Yeah he would love hearing that everyday.

“Hi I’m keith....but you already knew that.” He laughed nervously as he rubbed his hand against the back of his neck. Cute.

“Oh uh thank you.” Keith said as his cheeks ended up even more pink. Had he said that out loud? Oh well.

“You will be thanking me once I-“

“Okay you are not defiling my nerdy friend, not while I’m here.” Pidge quickly grabbed sleigh and ushered him towards the exit.

“I wouldn’t mind.” Curse the stutter that came out with his response Keith thought as he let himself be pushed away by Pidge.

“Oh god Hunk I think I’m in love.” Lance said as he flung himself at Hunk once Keith and Pidge left.

“Are you sure that’s not the concussion speaking? You’ve said that quite a few times before.” Hunk said as he began cleaning up Lances things and heading toward the parking lot.

“Yeah but this time I mean it man did you see him, he was just purely breathtaking.” Lance closed his eyes as he pictured that milky skin again.

“We should probably take you to the hospital either way.” Lance hummed in agreement still thinking about Keith.

“I’ll grab the car, just wait here.” Hunk grabbed the keys and headed towards the very empty parking lot, leaving Lance alone in the dark.

“Is this the guy?”

“Yeah that’s him.”

Lance heard the distant voices coming near him. As the voices got louder two figures appeared. Zendak and Ulaz.

“Hey you.” Shouted Zendak as he pointed his ugly crusty finger as Lance.

“Oh Zendak, um good game-.” 

Zendak slapped the hand lance held out as a sign of peace. Oh so it’s going to be like that.

“Good game? You cost me thousands tonight McClain, and if I can’t have my money then I’ll have to just beat it out of you.”

Shit, this is the last thing Lance needed, he’s pretty sure he’s sporting a bad concussion right now and the fact everything keeps moving and the constant nausea means he’s most likely not in any condition for a fight any time soon.

“Come on man I win fair and square there’s no need to do this.” Lance vegan taking a stance, no way was he gonna go down easy. 

Zendal grabbed the cuff of Lances shirt as he pulled it into his fist.

“Why you little-“ zendaks phnch was stopped.

“Zendak!” A voice called out as zendak slowly retreated.

“Mr.kogane.” Mr? Interesting. Lance couldn’t see the mans face due to the sudden black spots dancing around his vision.

“I don’t think my mother would be happy hearing her employer was beating down her child’s only friend. You know how protective she can be.” Lance could practically hear the smirk on the handsome voice as zendak huffed and let Lance go roughly allowing lance to fall to his feet.

“Next time you won’t be so lucky.” He whispered maliciously to Lance as he walked off in the opposite direction.

“Hey are you okay?” The gentle voice said as he held up a hand for Lance.

“Thanks man I totally had that though.” Lance said as the smaller man grabbed him before lance lost his balance again.

“Totally did not, but your welcome.” Lance finally after gaining his balance looked at his not really savior(he totally had that) 

“Keith?!” Lance said as he realized how close he was to Keith suddenly he never wanted to leave his grasp.

“Uh yeah?” Keith looked down at where his hands were. He quickly grew red and removed them just as fast. Damn it.

“Hey baby it’s okay I like your touches, you can touch me anywhere you want to.” Lance said as he winked at Keith once again Losing his balance making Keith grab him again. 

“Lance you can’t say things like that.” Keith stuttered Refusing to make eye contact with Lance. 

“Why not babe, seems to me that you like it.” Lance didn’t even know 

What he was saying he just felt all light and bubbly inside making Keith flustered.

“Where’s Hunk, I thought Pidge told me he usually drives you home after the matches are done.”

“Oh he’s getting the car he’s taking me to the hospital to get my head checked.” Lance laughed as he swung himself even more Keith.

“Somehow I’m not surprised.” He huffed out as he tried to help lance balance himself and losing. Lance wa sorry ty much all muscle sure he was a bit lanky but he’s defined and has a good amount of muscle mass that if he ever did punch someone it would definitely hurt. Keith on the other hand from Lances guess is mostly just all squish. He has beautiful hips not much muscle mass from what he can tell, but a defined hour glass shape can be seen from the small crop top he’s wearing allowing his mud section to show off beautifully, and lance hadn’t seen it yet but he just knows Keith has a big ass.

After a few more minutes of Lance flinging at Keith and Keith trying not to combust from having a very cute boy in his arms, Hunk finally pulled up.

“Keith?” Hunk quickly got out and helped Keith get Lance into the back seat.

“Hey Hunk I was waiting for my ride when I saw Lance and zendak here so I was just lending a hand making sure this idiot here didn’t get himself killed.” Keith said as he put on Lances seat belt. 

“I leave for five minutes and you go and get yourself killed.”

“Almost Hunk. Almost.” Lance says as he falls over. 

“Gosh thanks Keith I can’t repay you enough.” Hunk said as he quickly hugged Keith.

“No problem are you okay driving with him? I’m more than happy to tag along and help out.” More like he doesn’t want to leave the brown skinned boy.

“No it’s fine and I don’t want your ride to get worried why your not here. Don’t worry as bad as it looks this is just another Friday night for us.” Hunk patted Keith’s shoulder as a reassurance, but a strain still held upon Keith’s face as he looked over back at Lance’s state. He was talking to his hand. sensing his worry Hunk bless his soul managed to ovine Keith to visit Lance at the voltron boxing arena on Monday 

“That way Lance can thank you properly for your help.”

“Thanks Hunk I’ll be there. Bye Lance.” Keith said as he quickly waved off towards the boy.

“Bye mami I’ll be thinking about you all night.” He practically purées that out. Gosh Lance was such a dork. But a cute one.

Keith watched as Hunk closed the door and they pulled out the lot heading toward the Garrison hospital.

All right Monday.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi so it’s the author I actually forgot about this fic I had the story made but my file was deleted so I have to start from scratch the same thing happened to my other one so I’ll be finishing that one up and then this one will be finished expected time of continuation would be by the end of august so don’t worry I won’t abandon this fic I just have to finish a the last one so I can fully focus on this one 

While you’re at it go read to my lover friend a klance abo au 

Insta: klance._sm_

My insta will give updates on the story along with to my lover friend

**Author's Note:**

> This story will mostly consist of short but hopefully fulfilling chapters.
> 
> Insta- @klance._sm_


End file.
